


An Olicity Christmakkuh

by cloverlotus



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Barista Oliver, F/M, Felicity Smoak - Freeform, Kind Moira, Kind of gender swap, Love at First Sight, Malcolm still a dick, Moira Queen is humble, Moira mentioned - Freeform, Noah is an ass, Oliver Queen - Freeform, Oliver Queen isn't The Green Arrow, Oliver has daddy issues, Oliver has humble beginnings, Raisa is Felicitys housekeeper, Rich Felicity, Robert Queen mentioned - Freeform, Thea mentioned - Freeform, Tommy Merlyn - Freeform, Trust fund Felicity, christmakkuh, meet cute, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 10:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17140412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverlotus/pseuds/cloverlotus
Summary: Oliver caught sight of the blonde, the top of her head covered with a knitted cream colored beanie, before she even stepped inside of Café Star. He continued on steaming the milk in the small silver pitcher. He swirled it around a few times to make sure it was the right consistency for a latte, and it was perfectly silky, like white paint. As he added it to the double shot of espresso, he heard the twinkle of the wind chimes, and caught sight of the pretty blonde finally stepping inside.





	An Olicity Christmakkuh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALL OF MY SUPPORTERS](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ALL+OF+MY+SUPPORTERS).



> I never write holiday stories, so I figured, what better time than to write one now. Chemo has been a bit rough lately, (yeah, we're back unfortunately), so I figured a little out of my comfort zone writing would whip me into shape for my 2019 writing and get me into the Christmas spirit.
> 
> Have a happy, happy holidays everyone!

Felicity Smoak stood in front of the small café, light flurries of snow falling around her. She'd never been to this café before, but it had been around for a couple of weeks. She knew that she was a tad bit early, so she wasn't surprised when she walked in and didn't see him. The atmosphere was warm, light Christmas decorations hanging around while holiday songs played, filling the space. It felt like a great place for a first… date? Did breakfast count as a date?

A few days ago, Friday night to be exact, she'd met Adrian Chase at Verdant. He was a handsome attorney, dark hair, dark smoldering eyes, and a smile that made her heart race. He'd bought her a drink, and they talked. Like real, intelligible and stimulating conversation.

Adrian told her a little about his job and his family, and she the same. As Felicity sat in a booth, to wait for him, she remembered the way he pair eventually moved to the dancefloor and an hour later, we're attached at the lips. The night ended with them exchanging numbers (and a few more kisses), with the plan to meet up 9:30 Monday morning for breakfast at Café Star. He was kind(a sexy) and she genuinely found him Interesting. It wasn't everyday that she'd met a guy that she liked, and that her too rich family would approve of.

It was about 9:50 when Felicity decided that Adrian was running a little bit late, and decided to buy herself a coffee, to calm her nerves.

 

…

 

Oliver caught sight of the blonde, the top of her head covered with a knitted cream colored beanie, before she even stepped inside of Café Star. He continued on steaming the milk in the small silver pitcher. He swirled it around a few times to make sure it was the right consistency for a latte, and it was perfectly silky, like white paint. As he added it to the double shot of espresso, he heard the twinkle of the wind chimes, and caught sight of the pretty blonde finally stepping inside.

"Latte with a double shot for Lindsey!" he called out, a brunette walking up to the counter to claim her drink, with a polite 'thank you'.

"Don't look now, but gorgeous blonde at your two o'clock." The voice of his best friend, and co-owner said.

"Oh, trust me, Tommy, I saw her before she even came in." Oliver replied sneaking a glance at the mysterious blonde, who was now sitting at a booth, looking lost in thought.

"Damn." Tommy murmured, a quick lick of his lips as he eyes her. Catching sight of another customer, he moved to the register as Oliver neatened up the Barista station. "Good morning and welcome to Café Star. What can I get you today?"

Oliver watched as the blonde suddenly stood, stepping on as the third person in line. She was even more beautiful closer up. He faintly heard Tommy call for two cappuccinos, one with mocha, and snapped out of his daze, getting back to work. He quickly prepped two perfectly measured shots of espresso, setting small glasses beneath the spout to catch the hot liquid. He then expertly steamed the milk into foam, cleaning off the steamer nozzle and adding an ounce of chocolate sauce to one shot of espresso.

Tommy called for a small drip coffee and moved to the pastry counter to grab a blueberry muffin for the customer and making not so subtle eyes at his friend. Oliver finished up and served the cappuccinos, this time momentarily locking eyes with the blonde, who offered him a small, shy smile. He of course couldn't help but smile back, looking at her as he wished the current customers a good day, and moved to fill the next cup with straight black coffee.

"Have a good day, sir." Oliver nodded to the man as Tommy brought over the muffin, the brunette standing just a foot from his friend. The man left and the blonde moved up in line, Oliver swallowing at the sight of her sparkling blue eyes. He felt a tingle in his chest, and he couldn't understand why she was having  _such_ an affect on him. "Good morning and welcome to Café Star. What can I do for you today?"

"Good morning." She smiled, her voice sounding like one million angels whispering in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.  _God, was this what love at first sight felt like?_ "One caramel macchiato with whip and a chocolate babka please."

"Sure." Oliver smiled, biting his lip shyly as he picked up the sharpie, Tommy already handing him a cup.

"And who should we make this macchiato out to?" Tommy asked as Oliver uncapped the marker, ready to write.

"Felicity." The beautiful blonde answered. But  _of course_ her name would mean 'happiness'. Oliver released began making her drink, wondering to himself if this was some sort of sign. That maybe something good was going to come into his life.

 

He and Tommy had both had rough lives growing up in Central City. For Tommy, he'd lost his mother at the tender age of four, left to be raised by his now alcoholic father. The somewhat low class kid had led a life neglected, having to always take care of himself for the most part. He'd be forever grateful to Moira Queen, a normal, middle class wedding planner. He was always welcomed to dinner with her Oliver and Thea, as well as a place to lay his head at night whenever he needed.  _That_  came in handy when Tommy was 10 and his father became abusive. The final straw for Tommy was last month when Malcolm had sold his mother's clinic for a few thousand dollars. It was a real shame since Moira did her best to keep it running when Rebecca died.

Oliver on the other hand, was born to Moira and Robert Queen, with a sister five years younger than him. His father had been a pastry chef, teaching his son some basics of baking from the moment he was old enough to understand. Oliver had spent four years baking with his father before Robert had received an opportunity to be a chef in France. Moira hadn't wanted to pick up with her two children and move across the world. Nor did she want to leave Tommy behind, fending for himself.

But, Robert had other plans. Frustrated that his wife was holding him back, he packed up and left behind a seven year old Oliver and a two year old Thea. He hadn't even said goodbye. Oliver woke up to find his mother in the kitchen, teary stained cheeks and clutching a cup of coffee.

No dad in sight.

At 17, Oliver and his fragile heart had met Helena Bertinelli. They'd fallen in love and eventually got engaged after they'd graduated college. She had a  _little_ bit of a temper, but she was kind and to him, perfect. Even his mother and sister had grown to love Helena like one of their own.

 

That's why it shattered his heart six months ago when he walked into her bedroom, finding Max Fuller screwing his fiancée brains out in  _their_ bed. His mother was more than understanding when Oliver decided that he needed a change of scenery. He and Tommy took their savings and moved to Starling City, getting a fresh start and opening up Café Star. They made great money in tips alone from the start. Apparently there was something attractive about two handsome men running a bakery.

Oliver topped the caramel macchiato with whipped cream as Tommy called out for a latte. Oliver, standing behind the espresso machine, picked up the sharpie again, taking a chance before he could change his mind. He quickly wrote his name and number with a mediocre smiley face, on the opposite side of the cup. He took a deep breath before calling out, "Caramel macchiato for Felicity!"

 

…

 

Felicity's face lit up slightly and she walked towards the pick up counter, blonde curls bouncing around her shoulders and contrasting with her fuchsia coat. She had to admit, the Barista was one of the most beautiful men she'd ever seen. It was no wonder so many  _women_  were in here, look at the guys who run the place!

"Thank you." She smiled accepting the hot beverage and shivering as his fingers brushed hers in passing.

"Have a great day, Felicity." He murmured, handing her the cup with her name facing her direction."

"Thank you, you too." She blushed, dropping a five dollar bill into the tip jar.

"Thank you." He nodded, dimples appearing as he smiled at her. The blonde folded her lips in and quickly head back to her booth, shaking away her thoughts and doing a time check. Adrian was nearly 30 minutes late with no text or call. Felicity frowned, going to her messages and selecting his name as she sipped her heavenly drink.

**F. SMOAK, 9:58 am:** _Good morning, Adrian. It's Felicity, we met last night at Verdant. I mean you weren't drunk I'm sure you know where we met, anyways, I was just wondering if we were still on for this morning seeing as I'm already here . And you haven't told me otherwise but you're not here. K, thanks, see you soon, I hope._

She sent the message out, quickly putting her phone down, and shaking her head at herself for rambling in a text. Goodness, was he  _really_  standing her up? She'd thought that they'd made a connection that night. With a sigh, she leaned back a broke off a piece of her babka, popping it in her mouth. The sweet semolina bread with marbled swirls of rich chocolate and a hint of cinnamon made her moan in delight, despite her somewhat soured mood. A quick three pings alerted her that Adrian had text back, and she picked up her phone as she chewed.

 **A. CHASE** , **10:00 am:** _Good_ _morning, Felicity._

**A. CHASE, 10:01 am:** _This is Adrian's wife, Anna._

**A. CHASE, 10:01 am:** _Thank you for telling me EXACTLY where my husband was last night. Now stay the FUCK away from him!_

Felicity's eyes widened, staring at the messages. But  _of course_ he was married. She rolled her eyes with a sigh, not bothering to text back. Instead she sent a message to Iris, letting her know that the hot guy from the night before was married. She sipped at her macchiato, looking down at the festive green and red cup. She had to admit the little reindeer were cute. She twirled the cup in her hands, appreciating the design, when she saw it.

_**Oliver, 323-555-7073** _

With a gasp, Felicity looked over to the counter, just in time to catch Oliver looking up at her. Her eyes flitted down to the cup and back up to him.

 

…

 

He was beginning to wonder if Felicity had seen his number on the cup, given that she'd been more focused on her phone and hadn't looked up at him, even once. But when she finally did look up, her teeth digging into her bottom lip, he knew she'd seen it. That was only confirmed when her eyes looked down at the cup and back up at him again, a faint smile curling on her face. Oliver winked at her before taking care of the next customer, Tommy moving around him to hand another customer a bag of pastries.

"I take it from the smile on your face that she saw it?" Tommy asked, looking between the two.

"I take it she did." Oliver replied, making Tommy smile.

"She's cute." He responded. "And she's coming this way."

"Hi, again." She smiled, once she reached the counter.

"Hello, again, Felicity." Tommy smiled widely. "I'm Tommy, by the way. What can I do for you?"

"I'd like two more babkas for the road, please." Felicity answered. "They're delicious."

"Absolutely, Felicity." Tommy nodded, grabbing two pastries from the case and putting them inside the paper bag. "You know, my best friend, Oliver here, makes all of our pastries by hand, every morning."

"Well, Oliver, that was easily the best babka I've ever had." She smiled, her cheeks turning pink. "Same for the macchiato."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Oliver answered, somewhat shyly.

"You know," she began, taking out five dollars to pay.

"It's on the house." He told her with a shake of his head, making her smile widen, before she put the money into the tip jar instead.

"My mood was a bit rotten, because the guy I was supposed to be meeting kinda stood me up this morning… turns out his  _wife_ wasn't too thrilled about it." Felicity shrugged.

"That guy is an idiot." Oliver replied immediately.

" _You_  would happen to be married, right, Oliver?" she asked, noting that there was no ring on his finger.

"Nope. Dodged that bullet." Tommy huffed before moving on to take the next customer.

"What he said." Oliver chuckled, shaking his head at his best friend.

"Good." She smiled. "Maybe if you're not busy later—"

"Ollie, get out." Tommy demanded, with a smile, making Felicity laugh. "I got this, and you deserve this. Take some coffee for the road and get the hell outta here."

"What do you say, I make your day better?" Oliver murmured.

"I say let's go out the back, the press has to know I'm here by now." She smiled.

"the press?"

"You must be new here, I'm Felicity Smoak-Kuttler—"

"Daughter of Noah Kuttler?" Oliver intercepted. "The guy that owns Kuttler Consolidated?"

"The one and only."

 

…

 

Felicity's life was all schedules and planning. It was about time she did something spontaneous, and who better to be spontaneous with than Oliver Queen? True to word, there were a few near the front asking a bother mysterious guy she was spotted with at Verdant. That being said, Oliver led her through the back and to his motorcycle, before turning to her.

"I can call an uber." He offered, as Felicity shrugged.

"You have an extra helmet?" she asked, partly hoping he didn't so that they could in fact take an uber. She didn't want to change her mind, she  _wanted_ to do this… but she had to admit she was a bit afraid of riding on the back of his Ducati.

"No, but you can wear mine." He offered with a smile, holding the black helmet out to her. It took her a moment, but Felicity smiled and took her hat off, stuffing it in her pocket and replacing it with the helmet. He climbed on the bike, keeping it steady until she climbed on behind him. "Hold on tight."

"I imagined you saying that under different, more horizontal circumstances." She murmured, Oliver turning his head to look at her, brows hiked up, with a sly smirk. Felicity's face straightened in recognition. "Frack, I said that out loud." She murmured, eyes wide, as she put her arms around him and head down on his back.

"You certainly did." He replied. "I'd tell you not to get any ideas, but the vibrations might make that a little hard." Felicity blushed furiously, for once in her life, feeling absolutely speechless, as Oliver pulled off. "Where to?" he asked, turning into the one way street.

"Um… ice skating? I haven't been since I was twelve." She admitted.

"Are you kidding? Ice skating we go."

 

…

 

Ice skating had been fun, (and a bit nerve-wracking if you'd asked Felicity). The blonde wasn't kidding when she told Oliver that she may be rusty on the ice. She was probably the most graceful klutz he'd ever seen, but it didn't take long for her to get the hang of it, racing him around the rink. An hour in, they held hands, keeping a slow pace, just talking about their families. Felicity felt bad that Oliver's father had abandoned him, he was so kind and sweet. How could  _anyone_  want to abandon Oliver Queen?

She told him about growing up in a rich family. Her designer-obsessed mother and barely there father, (who she was  _sure_  was having an affair with his bitch of an assistant, Isabel Rochev). She told him about her busy life as the head of Applied Sciences at her father's company, though he was currently trying to groom her to take over as CEO in four more years. However, that wasn't what Felicity wanted. She wanted her own company, one whose sole purpose wasn't making a profit, with a greedy, money hungry, board of directors.

She also told him how her father taught her all about computers as a child and that she'd built her first one at age seven. She said that she knows she's one of the best at what she does, and yet, nothing she does is ever good enough for Noah. Donna on the other hand, was only concerned about appearances and who Felicity was dating, (or sleeping with). Her housekeeper, Raisa, had been more of a mother to Felicity than her biological mother ever was, and the only one to ever show up to the blonde's recitals and science fairs. Her parents had shockingly showed up at her graduations.

With the idea of moving on to the next activity, Oliver asked her what she'd wanted to do next, so on to the Starling Planetarium they went.

…

Oliver was slightly surprised that he enjoyed the planetarium as much as he had. He wasn't sure if that was because of the environment or the woman in his company. He loved the way Felicity's smile lit up her face as she babbled excited about how NASA had found nearly habitable planets outside of our system. He loved even more the way her eyes lit , a shiny blue, drawing him in and day giving him the urge to kiss her.

He hadn't even noticed how many hours had passed, when they nearly walked past the food court, the blonde tugging on his hand to lead him inside. The dining hall was dim lit, with a high ceiling and millions of twinking stars. The pair sat huddled together in a corner, eating Big Belly Burger with hot chocolate. It was nearly five in the evening when they'd left the planetarium, deciding to go for ice cream.

 

…

 

Felicity couldn't stop staring at him as she slowly spooned mint chip ice cream into her mouth, not even caring that the press was right outside of the window, snapping pictures of them. And they had to be great photos considering how close the pair was sitting. "I'm really glad Adrian is married." She said suddenly, Oliver's brows raising in surprise.

"Me too. I'm also glad you came back and talked to me." He smiled, before a spoonful of coconut ice cream, the blonde following the spoon up to his lips, and licking her own as his parted. Her eyes lingers on the small smudge of coconut on the corner of his lip.

"You have a little.." She trailed off, gesturing to the corner of her own mouth, eyes locked on the corner of his. Oliver wiped at his lips like completely missing before Felicity moved in closer. "Why don't you let me get that." She suggested, leaning closer and kissing the corner of his mouth. Her tongue flicked out to collect the sweet coconut cream, before she moved her lips just a bit to the right to catch his.

The kiss was sweet and short, her fingers brushing the stubble on his jaw.

"Maybe I've been missing out on coconut ice cream all along." She murmured, biting her lip when she pulled back.

"I could say the same about mint chip." Oliver whispered before leaning in to peck her lips once more.

"Hey, uh, my family is having Christmakkuh dinner tonight… I'd really like it if you came with." Felicity offered. "I mean you don't have to, but Raisa makes the best red velvet cheesecake and stuffed mushrooms."

"I'd love to have dinner with you."

They dropped off Oliver's bike at his house and Felicity called her driver to pick them up.

 

…

 

On the way, Felicity explained the concept of Christmakkuh and gave a little more insight about her family and who would be there, (the Kords and the Bowens). She told Oliver about snobby Carter Bowen and how their parents thought they would make the perfect power couple. Carter had taken an interest in felicity when she returned to Starling after college, all blonde with bright clothes, but she hated him just as much as she did when the were in elementary school.

The limo pulled through the gate and drove up the path leading to the manor. The driver opened the door, letting Felicity out first, as Oliver followed. "Holy shit. I know you said it was a mansion, but this is  _literally_  a castle." Her murmured, eyes wide as he took in the grey stones that made up the huge mansion before him.

"Come on, it's a lot more intimidating on the inside." She winked, grabbing his hand and leading him up to and through the front door.

"Felicity." Noah began. "You're 12 minutes late."

"Sorry, dad, you know how holiday traffic is." She replied easily.

"You also ditched your body guard,  _again._ " He stated, eyes finally flicking to the strange man holding his daughter's hand.

"It's not my fault that Rob can't keep up." The blonde shrugged, catching the eye of said man coming down the stairs, likely from the bathroom, before she turned to Oliver. "This is my father, Noah Kuttler—"

A high pitched squeal rang through the foyer.

"Aaaaand that would be my mother, Donna Smoak." Felicity introduced as a blonde woman in a form fitting, knee length, red dress. "This is Oliver."

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Oliver nodded, shaking Noah's hand, before the man walked off, and then moving to shake Donna's when she pulled him into a tight hug.

"I don't remember the last time, Felicity had brought a man home." She beamed as her daughter removed her coat, "especially one that looks as yummy as you."

"Let me take your coat, Oliver." Felicity offered, as Oliver obliged, handing her the mass of navy blue fabric.

"Oh, honey, what are you wearing?" Donna asked, disappointed, (and almost sounding disgusted), in the dark blue jeans and cream colored knit sweater. "I left a gorgeous Zac Posen dress on the back of your door, go change honey, I'll show Oliver the house while we wait." Felicity rolled her eyes and wished Oliver good luck before running upstairs to change.

 

It wasn't long before Felicity returned in a fitted cubic zirconia covered dress. It literally looked like it was full of diamonds and it reached the floor. She couldn't understand why rich people had to be so damn extra. It was just a holiday dinner. And for that reason she decided on her comfy panda flats, because who was going to see heels underneath such a long dress anyways?

When she made it down to the hall just before the dining room, she found Oliver dressed to the nines in a black tuxedo. "Damn, you look good." She murmured, eyes raking over him and catching sight of the suspenders.

"Your mom insisted, she said she didn't want me to feel out of place when they started taking photos." Oliver answered, his eyes not leaving the blonde's body. "I gotta say, you look damn good yourself, Ms. Smoak." Felicity gave him a quick spin, so that he could see the back of her dress too. "So damn good." He mumbled, attaching his lips to hers.

"Mmm. Do you smell that?" she moaned, when she finally tore her lips from his, the smell of stuffing and portobello mushrooms filling her nose.

"Smells amazing." He smiled, taking her hand. "You know, this is a pretty impressive mansion, but I have to be honest, it doesn't feel much like a home."

"It never has." She admitted, leading him to the dining room.

 

…

 

Dinner started off smoothly, Donna and Evelyn Bowen demanded that there be no business talk at the dinner table. Noah, Carter and Ted mostly talked sports, Felicity's father taking very obvious looks at her and Oliver between sips of Lafite Rothschild. Donna and Evelyn asked Oliver miles worth of questions ranging from his upbringing to his job. Oliver answered gracefully and spoke with the pair as though he had dinner with them countless times before. Eventually, conversations began to fuse and it wasn't long before Noah spoke up.

"So, Oliver Queen." He began, Felicity already rolling her eyes, knowing  _exactly_ where her father was headed. "What are you intentions with my daughter?" Noah and Carter's eyes bore into Oliver as he responded with no hesitation.

"Well, this is still pretty new for us," he began, moving his and Felicity's intertwined hands from his lap to the table top for everyone to see, "but, I really,  _really_ like your daughter.  _A lot_. I'm pretty sure I'm even falling for her already. So I'd like to keep things at a fair pace between us, because if things go my way, I could very well be making her my wife in the next few years." Felicity sucked in a breath as her cheeks went pink, noticing Oliver's eyes still locked on her father's.

"Mhmm." Noah began. "You pursuing my daughter would have nothing to do with her name then right? Or your broke  _and_ broken family? Or the tens of thousands of dollars of student debts you and your sister have incurred?"

"Dad." Felicity warned through gritted teeth, as Raisa and the help came out to serve dessert.

"How do you—" Oliver began, wondering how Noah knew  _any_ of that.

"If it on the Internet, I'll find it." The patriarch responded. "Financials had to be tough after you father left. No child support either? Even though he's been making well over $200,000 per year." Noah tsked.

"Raisa, Oliver and I will be taking our dessert to go." Felicity smiled, at the Russian woman, before glaring at her father.

"Oh, honey, please don't leave." Donna frowned, "I've hardly seen you all month."

"Oh, we're going." Felicity replied, taking Oliver's hand and leading him away from the table and upstairs to her room. She threw some clothes into a duffel bag, then opened the safe and threw stacks of cash into the bag as well, putting the rest into a second bag. More cash than Oliver had ever seen with his own eyes. "It's pretty heavy, do you think you can carry one?" she asked. She'd only took so much cash, because she knew what was coming next.

"Of course." He replied, slinging a bag over his shoulder, and following her out of the room and back to the front door.

 

Raisa was waiting with their jackets and two large tupperware containers, one with nearly a whole had of cheesecake, and the other loaded with leftovers.

"Thanks, mama." Felicity smiled, before kissing Raisa cheek.

"Besides safe, my love. And I'm proud of you." She answered in a thick Russian accent, before kissing Felicity's forehead. "It was lovely meeting you, Oliver. Keep my girl safe."

"I always will." He promised as the brunette hugged him as well. Noah had just came to the foyer as Raisa scurried back to the kitchen.

"Felicity, you walk out of that door and you can consider yourself fired  _and_ cut off." He threatened as thee blonde opened the door, letting Oliver out first and pointing him towards the awaiting car.

"Bye." She told Noah, turning her back on him and leaving.

"Kiss your trust fund goodbye too while you're at it!" he yelled, slamming the door behind her.

 

…

 

It wasn't long before the pair arrived at Oliver's town house. Felicity planned on staying at a hotel, but Oliver had insisted she stay in his guest room. They changed out of their stuffy clothes into pajamas, and reheated the mass amount of leftovers. Tommy, who, lived right next door, stopped by after he closed up shop. The trio ate dinner together and watched the Die Hard series, Oliver and Felicity cuddled up on one end of the sofa, and Tommy on the other end. Little did they know, Raisa sneaking Christmakkuh leftovers to Felicity and the trio watching Die Hard would become tradition.

 

…

 

**THREE YEARS LATER**

The blonde watched her simple diamond ring sparkle in the sunlight, as they lay on a beach in Aruba. She'd felt so at peace with Oliver, and was beyond grateful that she had met him. She would never forget the way he proposed. He'd given Raisa the ring to hide in her red velvet cheesecake, and Felicity was just grateful that she hadn't choked on it with the way she was notorious for scarfing down said woman's cheesecake. She bit down on the ring just as a gunshot rang out in Die Hard 2.

This was something their last day of their "engagement-moon" that Felicity had surprised Oliver with. Their companies were in great hands while they were away. Tommy, Sara, Iris and Laurel, (the three women being friends of Felicity's), had a handle on the three cafés, and the two men were considering opening up a restaurant next. Curtis, Cisco, Barry and Caitlin , who Felicity all hired as employees, but became great friends with, had Smoak Technologies in great hands as well. The blonde had to admit, she loved having a company in the same city, rivaling and making more money than her father's. Fifty percent of all of her profits want to charities and helping the Glades, the most impoverished part of Starling.

 

Speaking of Starling, the pair had returned to the city feeling lighter than ever, even though Oliver had suggested that the blonde make amends with her family. He'd ruin dedicated her that if  _they_  weren't willing to, then they certainly didn't deserve her. So two days after landing back in Starling, she returned to the infamous Smoak-Kuttler castle. The chat with her mother was an easy, but sitting across from her father in his study while he told her how proud of her he was, was much more difficult. He offered her a genuine smile when she showed him her engagement ring, and promised to earn the right to walk her down the aisle before the wedding day.

Oddly enough, he'd kept true to his word.

 

Oliver's family was much easier to deal with. Thea and Moira instantly loved Felicity when the had met two years ago, and Moira insisted on planning the wedding for free. After much pressure, Felicity agreed to the free part, but while on their honeymoon, she'd sent Moira a fruit and muffins basket. Hundred dollars bills tucked into multiple places inside.

Oliver was happy. Something that he hadn't expected to feel again. And a feeling that escalated when he and Felicity ran into Helena Bertinelli and Max Fuller at dinner. They were in Central City, visiting Oliver's family and decided to have dinner for two at Table Salt. The opposing pair had came in, Helena checking out other guys and Max looking grumpy as ever. Oliver couldn't help but point them out to his at the time girlfriend, and they laughed at the pair before focusing their attention back of each other.

 

Tommy was right, Oliver  _did_  dodge that bullet.

 

But he  _couldn't_  dodge Cupid's arrow.

 

And looking at the blonde before him, he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
